


Greenlight

by OperaticSkeletons



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaticSkeletons/pseuds/OperaticSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Dallon feels like a teenager who’s climbed out the window in the middle of the night to make out with his hot boyfriend in the back seat of his car. He feels even more naive when he realizes he’s about to come in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenlight

**Author's Note:**

> just realized this has no beginning???
> 
> Title taken from the 5SOS song

Dallon's just gotten his seat belt off when Brendon closes the gap between them and brings their lips together. Dallon sighs into the kiss and Brendon’s heart feels like it’s going to punch through his chest.

They’re in an uncomfortable position with little room to move around in the front seat and without thinking Brendon climbs over and into Dallon’s lap. It isn’t the smoothest move but they work themselves out and Dallon moves the back of the seat down so Brendon is laying on top of him.

They keep kissing not knowing how far the other is willing to go but when Dallon feels Brendon’s dick hard against his leg he thrusts up getting a moan out of him and then they’re grinding against each other, their kisses getting sloppy.

Suddenly Dallon feels like a teenager who’s climbed out the window in the middle of the night to make out with his hot boyfriend in the back seat of his car. He feels even more naive when he realizes he’s about to come in his pants.

Then as if he read his thoughts Brendon pulls back breathing hard and shaking his head.

“Wait. Hold on just-” He makes his way back over to the drivers seat trying his best not to knee Dallon in the dick. That might be a bit of a boner kill.

At first Dallon thinks he’s realized what he was doing and is going to drive them home and act like nothing ever happened but then Brendon’s reaching over and unbuttoning his pants and sliding his zipper down. He looks at Brendon with wide eyes and gasps when he feels his hand on his dick.

He strokes him a few times and then stops to look him in the eyes.

“You okay with this?” He notices that Brendon’s eyes are glazed over and he’s biting on his bottom lip. Dallon nods quickly not wanting him to think he was backing out. A smile spreads across Brendon’s face. “Cool.”

Then his mouth is on Dallon’s dick and Dallon is cursing and gripping onto the door handle. He fights to keep his hips from bucking up into Brendon’s mouth and loses himself in how good it feels.

He starts out slow, taking his time and getting a feel for it. The taste is new but not really surprising. He’s went down on more than enough girls to be okay with the taste of other people on his tongue. It wasn’t the same exactly but it wasn’t bad either. It was manlier somehow. Stronger. It was Dallon.

That thought makes him moan deep in the back of his throat and he hears Dallon echo him. He pulls off to breathe and wipe at his mouth then moves back down. He's determined to make this the best blow job he’s ever received.

He tried to mimic what the girls who had went down on him before had done and if he was doing anything wrong he didn’t get any complaints.

He tried doing the thing that his last girlfriend did that drove him crazy and he heard Dallon curse and cry out. He smirked, liking this more than he thought he would.

He took him in as far as he could and sucked down hard. He held his hips down as he heard his name being shouted. He pulled off again then tried to take him all the way down. The first time a girl had done that to him he came without warning and embarrassed himself since they were only a few minutes in. He could only get half way down before he could feel himself start to gag.

“Shit.” He pulled off and looked up at Dallon. “Sorry.” He noticed that his voice was already a little raspy.

“No, it’s fine. Just,” Dallon moved his head down again as he pushed his hips up. “Please. So close, Bren.”

He swallowed him down again sucking and pumping him while he used his free hand to brush against his balls.

“Fuck. I’m gonna come.”

He had two seconds to decide whether he was going to swallow or pull off. He himself thought it was pretty fucking hot when someone swallowed him down. He felt a flash of panic but figured he might as well see if he liked it or not before the next time he did this. If there was a next time. He hoped there would be.

He moaned around him letting him know it was okay and felt him thrust up and come down his throat. He waited until he was done then pulled off coughing a bit as he swallowed the rest and licked his lips.

He sat back in his seat feeling his back pop and the dull ache from being in an awkward position for so long.

He smiled a little sheepishly at Dallon who was breathing hard but still staring at him with fire burning in his eyes.

He started to get a little nervous when the silence dragged on but just as he was going to open his mouth to apologize for whatever it was he could have done wrong Dallon sprung forward and kissed him hard.

He felt a hand palming at the bulge in his jeans and moaned into the kiss.

If he could think straight he’d be relieved that he didn’t just fuck up his friendship but there was time for working what this all meant out later.


End file.
